NFS Fastlane
by NOS junkie
Summary: A prequel to NFS Undercover Chronicles. Fairhaven rookie officer Izumi De Souza goes against the Mob as her duty to her badge clashes with her desire for revenge. Will Izumi stay true to herself or will she be consumed by darkness?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Friday, September 20th

Jackson Heights, City of Bayview

11:00 pm

It was a dark night in the city of Bayview. From top of Jackson Heights; the city lights glittered, bringing a display of colors all around. It was one of the best cities when it came to the car scene, on a typical Friday night cars gathered around on an almost deserted street in Coal Harbor. A red Nissan Silvia S15 was parked on the side, a 20 year old female with Japanese and European features emerged from her car wearing black cargo pants and a gray hoodie with her hair straight, it reached down to her lower back with two bangs hanging from both sides of her face.

"Nice of you to show up, Izumi" A man in his mid-20's wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt with ashy brown messy hair walked up to Izumi De Souza.

"You know me, Lance. I have nothing better to do but see if I get a shot at that GT-R you just bought" Izumi replied.

Lance Zane just laugh "First time you raced me you were driving that S15 and I had an Acura NSX and you couldn't beat me. But we can try again"

Izumi only smiled "I lost money to you and now I'm getting it back"

"You can dream I suppose" Lance teased.

Izumi's cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Izumi, please you gotta come to my place. I need your help!" a female's voice was on the other end.

"Gianna? What's wrong?" Izumi knew something was not right.

"You have to come… please! You… have…." Suddenly the call got cut off.

"Gianna…? Hello….?" Izumi tried to call back but no answer.

"Is something wrong?" Lance asked.

"It's Gianna, something's not right. I'm heading over to her place" Izumi explained as she started to shake in panic, she turned around and started to walk to her car when suddenly Lance grabbed her arm.

"You don't look good, you're shaking. Let's take my car" Lance was Izumi's friend and rival, he knew that Gianna was the closest thing Izumi had for a sister. Izumi nodded at Lance and both ran to his car.

Seven minutes later in Beacon Hill, the Nissan Skyline GT-R stopped at an apartment building on Lombardi St. Izumi and Lance got out of the car and ran inside the building. Once inside the building they saw the door slightly open.

"Somebody was here" Lance said as he slowly opened the door, he and Izumi walked in silently.

"Gianna, are you ok?" Izumi walked thru the living room towards the bedroom. Then she saw her friend, a 5'6 light skinned girl with black hair, wearing a white short dress lying on the floor.

"Oh my God! Gianna!" Izumi knelt down and leaned Gianna's lifeless body on her, tears started to roll down her cheeks as she quietly started to weep.

"I'm so sorry…." Izumi's voice started to crack.

Lance walked into the bedroom and was speechless. He could do nothing but to put his arms around Izumi to console her. There was a knife with a snake engraved on the handle, it was stuck in Gianna's mid-section, Izumi lost the only person that was family to her…..

"I'm sorry, Izumi" Lance wrapped his arms around Izumi and she placed her head on his chest as she felt like the world was crashing down on her.

"Why Lance? Who would do something like this?" Izumi said.

Lance couldn't find the right words, he was friends with Gianna too and found hard to believe she was murdered. Gianna didn't have enemies that would try to attempt on her life. Minutes later, paramedics and cops showed at the scene. The police questioned both Izumi and Lance but at no avail, no one knew a thing.

Three days later…..

Lakewood Memorial Park

It was a sunny day in the city of Bayview, it was a contrast to the sad mood that Gianna Tagalucci's funeral brought. Family members and friends were there to pay their respects, the media was there as well to get a scope. Many reporters called it a sad day in professional racing. Gianna's parents, Enzo and Anita Tagalucci were seating in the front row, they were completely devastated by their daughter's murder. Izumi was seating next to them, she was wearing a black dress and sunglasses.

"I wish I could've done something" Izumi muttered to herself.

Anita heard that and put her arm around Izumi "It's not your fault sweetheart, you went to her aid and to us that is what matters"

"Gianna was like a sister to me, I feel like I failed…." Izumi took off her glasses and wiped the tears off her eyes.

"You didn't fail anyone… If you would've made it sooner, then we'd be mourning you too. You're like a daughter to us" Enzo got up and placed his hand on Izumi's shoulder.

"Remember when you came back from Japan? Gianna was so excited to pick you up from the airport and catch up on old times. Try to remember her the way she lived instead of how she died" Anita said.

"I wish my parents were as loving as you are…. They are so damn shallow and always wanted me to be like them, always looking down on others" Izumi was born into a rich family and even though she had a life of luxury, she always yearned for love.

"We'll always be here for you" Anita hugged Izumi.

"Thank you so much" said Izumi.

Many of Gianna's friends were there, Lance Zane and Rachel Teller were there too. They somehow found out through their street racing connections who ordered the hit.

Lance approached Izumi.

"Do you have a minute?" Lance said, Izumi nodded. They walked to the road nearby where Rachel was waiting.

"Yeah?" Izumi wanted to know what Lance wanted to talk about.

"We have a lead of who could've killed Gianna" Lance said.

Izumi looked surprised "Who did it?"

Rachel looked at Izumi "It was ordered by someone in the Cosa Nostra"

"The Italian Mob, but why?" Izumi felt confused.

"We don't know yet but that's the word on the streets" Rachel explained.

Izumi no longer looked sad, she was enraged.

"Izumi, I know how you feel but don't do anything stupid. That won't bring Gianna back" Lance knew thoughts of revenge were running in Izumi's head.

"Where can I find La Cosa Nostra?" Izumi asked.

"Not here in Bayview…. Different family crime syndicates run things in both Fairhaven and Olympic City" Rachel mentioned.

"I'm….gonna find whoever did this" Izumi put her sunglasses back on.

"Are you crazy? The Italian Mob? You'll be playing Russian Roulette if you go after them" Lance pleaded.

"They will answer for what they did" Izumi vowed to bring the ones responsible to justice, by any means necessary.

_The Junkie's notes: Many people asked me about another story with Izumi in it. I guess a lot of people really liked her so due to popular demand I'm writing another story with her in it. For those who haven't read my previous work, please read NFS Undercover Chronicles which takes place three years after this story (this is a prequel) and be on the lookout for upcoming chapters for NFS Project Ghost Shadow. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I do writing it, your support inspires me to keep writing. God bless and One Love._


	2. Two Years Later

Two years later…

After that fateful day, Izumi wasn't the same. She was determined to bring to justice those who harmed her friend and those like them, she became an officer for the Fairhaven Police Department. She knew it would be a long road but to her it didn't matter, she accepted the risk and the hardships that came with that lifestyle…. This is her story….

Tuesday, August 27th

Callaghan District, Fairhaven.

3:00 p.m.

It was a hot in a late summer day with temperatures rising to 110 degrees, the city of Fairhaven was a blend of fast paced city life with beautiful scenery on the outskirts. Patrol Officers Tyson Wallace and Izumi De Souza were on board of a Dodge Charger patrol car, Izumi was at the wheel.

"It's been three months since you've joined up… how do you like the job so far?" Tyson Wallace asked, he was a Caucasian male with messy brown hair. He stood 6'1 and was in good shape, he was wearing a police uniform with short sleeves.

"It's a good job but I'd like to make it to detective someday" Izumi made a turn to the right in to a less busy street. She was wearing a police uniform as well with a bullet-proof vest on top of her shirt, her long brown hair was tied in a ponytail and had a bang covering the side of her face. She stood 5'5 and weighted 105 lbs, she was in great athletic shape.

"You graduated in criminal justice with honors…. All you gotta do is do the test and wait for the job opening, you'll make it" Tyson said.

"Yeah… about that I have to be on patrol for five years, less if I transfer to SWAT" Izumi replied.

"Patrol isn't that bad, there are guys stuck filing papers, doing inventory and they all wish a piece of the action" Tyson was considered a vet in the department, he was in the SWAT team but after a close encounter with a mad bomber, he thought about his wife and daughter. He went to patrol where the risks were less dangerous than in SWAT.

Izumi took a deep breathe "I guess you're right, this beats doing a desk job"

"Attention all units… there was a robbery at Mc. Callan Liquor store, suspects are driving a blue 64 Chevy Impala with plates TLR97D, they were last seen exiting the freeway towards Callaghan Distict…. Over" the dispatch received the 911 call from the liquor store owner after he was robbed.

"Roger that… we're on it" said Tyson over the radio.

Izumi turned a 180 and stepped on the accelerator as she hit the lights and siren. She swerved thru traffic, some cars were pulling to the side to allow the Charger go thru. Tyson was holding on to the handle above the door.

"Do you see them near?" Izumi asked.

"If you stop driving like a maniac, I could get a better look" Tyson said.

Izumi suddenly saw the green Impala, the drivers in the Impala saw the police Charger and stepped on the accelerator.

"Shit homes… we got cops on our tail" one bald headed thug on the passenger seat said.

"They ain't catching us, ese!" said the driver. He had sleeked back hair, both were members of a Hispanic gang called Latin Warlords. The green Impala was modified as a lowrider but still had good performance as it was peeling away from the Charger.

"They're getting away" said Tyson.

"I can see that…" Izumi replied, one thing she was good at was at squeezing power out of a car, her years of racing in both Tokyo and Bayview taught her how to use dirty tricks in street racing. The Impala made a left turn as they cut thru incoming traffic. The Dodge Charger did the same.

"We gotta stop them before they kill someone" said Tyson.

"I wish I was chasing them in my S15" Izumi muttered.

"S15?" Tyson asked.

"My Nissan Silvia S15…. It has an RB26 engine from a Nissan Skyline GT-R" Izumi answered.

The Impala made another left turn in to a construction site, the patrol car did the same. Construction workers saw the cars and ran out of the way.

"Those fucking pigs won't give up…." The driver yelled. The passenger pulled his AK 47 and started shooting at the police car.

"Damn it" Izumi said as she swerved to avoid getting hit by the AK 47's line of fire, a couple of bullets hit the hood of the car.

"That's it! Get me close enough so I can get a shot at their tire" Tyson wanted to end the chase as soon as possible before they endanger innocent lives.

The patrol car got closer, the thug holding the AK saw a heavy beam hanging from a crane. He took aim and shot the chain holding the beam and it came crashing down forcing Izumi to slam on the brakes.

"Ohhh shit!" said Tyson as the car did a powerslide before it came to a complete stop.

"Yeah homes….. fucking gutter rats can't stop us!" the driver said as they exited the construction site and drove into the streets.

"Hold on" said Izumi as she turned the car and raced towards a slab of concrete that was leaning diagonally. The cop car picked up enough speed to make a jump right behind the Impala.

"What a fuck?!" the driver saw the Charger land behind him.

Tyson held on the door "Izumi, you're nuts!"

"We're catching these guys" Izumi responded as she got close to the Impala and attempted a pit maneuver. The Impala fishtailed a little but the driver was able to regain control of the car, Tyson pulled his gun and took aim at the rear tire.

"Got you now!" Tyson opened fire. After a couple of rounds, the tire blew out causing the car to lose control and slamming into a parked Cadillac.

"We got'em!" Tyson said as Izumi brought the car to a complete stop.

"Let's get outta here, ese!" said the driver as he got out of the car and took off running. The passenger was about to do the same.

Izumi and Tyson got out of the Dodge Charger with their guns drawn.

"Don't move, asshole!" Tyson commanded as he aimed his gun at the passenger, in turn the thug got on his knees with his hands up.

"I'm going after the driver" Izumi took off running after the other guy.

"Izumi, wait!" Tyson yelled but it was too late, Izumi was already chasing the guy.

The driver ran towards a back alley and got inside a building that used to be a warehouse. He ran a flight of stairs, he knew he was being chased and he pulled a metal drum to the floor in hopes to slow the officer down. Izumi jumped over the rolling drum and continued chasing the suspect.

Meanwhile back at the wreckage….

"Why did you make us chase you?" Tyson asked as he handcuffed the thug.

"Because spending the night at the slammer wasn't the plan, homie" said the passenger.

"That was very smart" Tyson said sarcastically.

Two more police cars arrived, one Dodge Charger and a Ford Crown Vic.

"You caught one, where's the other one?" one of the cops asked.

"My partner is chasing him" Tyson replied.

The cop shook his head "You still paired with that Wonder Woman wannabe?"

"She might be reckless but she gets the job done…" Tyson replied as he put the guy inside the squad car.

"Don't get mad but you know there's no place for the likes of her" the cop said with an arrogant tone.

"I'm going in…. watch the guy, will ya?" Tyson said as he ran towards the alley.

At the same time….

Izumi climbed a flight of stair and saw a door open that led to the rooftop. Outside the view of the city can be seen, tall high rises on one side and mountains on the other. Izumi carefully searched for the suspect, she turned right and there he was. She took aim with her 9mm cop issued Beretta at the suspect.

"Don't move" Izumi commanded.

"I have no bullets" the suspect dropped his gun.

"Ok… then get on your knees and put your hands where I can see them" Izumi responded.

The suspect complied and knelt down, Izumi got close and put her gun back in its holster. She then pulled a pair of handcuffs and before she had the chance to cuff him, the suspect turned and tried to swing at Izumi. She barely dodged the swing and in return she took two steps back. The gangbanger pulled a knife and rushed at Izumi in attempts to stab her, she grabbed the suspect's arm and twisted it. The suspect dropped the knife and before he could realize what happened, he got caught by Izumi's spinning back kick to his mid section. Then Izumi ducked and did a low sweeping kick, the thug landed on his back. By that time Tyson was on the roof top as well. Izumi placed the handcuffs on her suspect.

"That was dangerous… taking off like that" Tyson berated Izumi, to him it was safety first.

"I got the suspect" Izumi helped the thug get back up.

Tyson shook his head "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Buy coffee tomorrow" Izumi smiled and winked at Tyson.

Izumi and Tyson along with the driver exited the building, outside were more patrol cars. Some cops congratulated both Izumi and Tyson while some other cops looked at Izumi with contempt. She was reckless but at the same time she was an idealist which didn't sit well with some crooked cops.

_The Junkie's notes: First chapter! I'm not gonna lie, I did have a lot of fun writing and planning this story (I have several chapters lined up but I'm publishing them in due time since I have to do some editing). To avoid confusion with the previous stories I've written, this is the chronological order: NFS Fastlane, NFS Undercover Chronicles and NFS Project Ghost Shadow. One Love!_


	3. Pound for Pound

Chapter 2 – Pound for Pound

Mad Dog MMA Gym, Downtown Fairhaven.

6:00 PM

Later on that day…..

It was a busy evening at Mad Dog MMA Gym, the sight of worn out sand bags and all kinds of training equipment made the gym a home of up and coming fighters in hopes to make it to the mayor fighting organization. Amongst these would be warriors was a young fighter in his mid-twenties; his name was Manuel "Manny" Perez, born in Olympic City from Mexican parents. Manny stood 5'11 and had a great athletic built, he had a faded haircut and was wearing his MMA fighting trunks. For Manny fighting was his way to a better life, many fight organizations were already knocking on his door offering six figure contracts.

"Good… you're one of the best guys that have come thru these doors" said coach Hector Alvarez. Manny's mentor who is in charge of the training regimen.

"Can't wait to get in the cage and make it happen" Manny just finished a bunch of Muay Thai combinations.

"Just don't get cocky now because you're undefeated. Just stay hungry and you'll see how everything comes into place" said Hector.

"Don't worry" Manny took his fighting gloves off.

Suddenly an entourage of three people made their way into the gym. They were wearing business suits and had an intimidating look by the way they've carried themselves.

"They're back" Hector pointed at these men. Manny only stared hard at them.

"Mr. Perez, we hope that you've reconsidered our offer" said one of the men with an Italian-American accent.

Manny only looked at the guy "Tell your boss I'm not interested"

The man only chuckled "Our boss is offering a lot of money for your services. What are the chances that you'll even become a champion…. Very slim I'd say. You'll have money, cars, women….. all you desire"

"The answer's still no" Manny replied.

"Very well…. It's not like we're gonna let you off that easy" said the man as him and his buddies surrounded Manny. The second henchman tried to punch Manny but the punch was deflected as Manny followed with a right cross and a front kick to the chest. Then the third guy tried to attack from behind and without putting his foot down, Manny executed a back kick to the guy's face. Then the main guy pulled a club and tried to bash Manny in the head but he intercepted the arm and broke it. The main henchman felt excruciating pain.

"You son of a bitch! You broke my arm! You're dead!" The main man yelled as his two guys got up and made their way out of the gym.

Manny only ignored the threat as he saw these enforcers leave.

"You know… these guys won't take no for an answer" Hector warned.

"I know…. But at least now we made it clear I don't want to take part in their business" said Manny.

Minutes after the scuffle, Manny headed into the showers and changed into a pair of white baggy sweat pants and a black hoodie. Then he made his way out of the gym, Hector was waiting for him by the door.

"Manny, you gotta watch your back with these Italians. I've heard some shady stuff about them trying to recruit people and getting rid of them if they refuse. I know some people in Coast City if you need to lay low and train for your fight in Palmont City" Hector said as he saw Manny getting ready to leave.

"I'll be ok, coach. These guys won't do shit after what just happened" Manny replied.

"Just watch your back, kid" said Hector.

Manny nodded as he exited the gym. Then he walked to the parking lot towards his car, a silver 1969 Chevy Camaro. He got inside the car and turned the ignition on, unleashing the beast under the hood.

_The Junkie's notes: Here's the next chapter as an added bonus I have the next chapter lined up!_


	4. Emergency Call

Chapter 3 – The Emergency Call

Downtown Fairhaven, 6:00 PM

At the same time on the other side of downtown Fairhaven, on the street of Traver street was an apartment building where a 911 call was made. Izumi and Tyson were the first available unit in the vicinity.

"We received a 911 call about a domestic dispute at an apartment building on the corner of Traver street and Fairview avenue. Any available unit please attend to that call" the dispatch said over the radio.

"This Tango Lima 32, we're en route to the domestic dispute. Over" Izumi replied as she turned on the siren lights. The Charger was cutting thru traffic, as usual most drivers moved to the side.

"Another domestic dispute… that's the second one this week from that location. I think it was Baker who was there last time" said Tyson.

"I hate domestic disputes. If they don't get along, just go separate ways" said Izumi.

"It's not as easy as it sounds" Tyson replied.

After a minute or two, the cop car stopped just in front of the apartment building. Izumi and Tyson exited the car and walked inside the building. It was a run-down building, it seemed it had seen better days. The apartment was located on the fourth floor, Tyson was the first to walk upstairs. As they walked on the fourth floor towards the apartment, a door opened and a caucasian male walked out of the apartment.

"You fucking whore! See that's what you get for sleeping around!" yelled the man, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a white tank top. He had a mullet to match his bad taste of clothes.

Izumi walked towards the guy but before she could say anything the man turned his attention towards her.

"What a fuck do you want?" the man asked, the foul smell of cheap liquor came out of his breath.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to get on the floor and put your hands behind your head" Izumi responded.

"You better do as she says" Tyson said as he place a hand on his gun.

"I don't take orders from a whore" the man tried to swing at Izumi but she blocked it and with her other hand she punched him in the face and kicked him on the chest. The man recovered from the attack and rushed at her. Then Izumi ducked and threw herself with an elbow aimed at the man's mid section. The guy fell to the floor inside the apartment. Izumi pulled a pair of handcuffs and then she turned her attention to the blonde girl who had a black eye and a busted lip. The girl was in tears and that made Izumi furious. Tyson got inside the apartment as well.

"Fuck you too… maybe you want some of this too, bitch!" The man without hesitation got up and tried to put his hands around Izumi's neck, she smiled and grabbed the man's wrist and twisted them around. Then she broke the left wrist and with a palm strike to the nose, the man's nose was bleeding. Izumi threw a punching combination followed by a back jumping reverse kick to the face. The man was about to collapse but Izumi grabbed his arm and put it in a joint lock, then she broke the arm. The man screamed in pain. And to end the fight, she did a circular motion with her hands and then she struck the man's ribcage. The man fell to the floor unconscious.

The woman got up and started to kick the man "That's what you get you piece of shit!"

Tyson grabbed the woman as Izumi stared at the man.

"What a hell was that all about?" Tyson asked.

Izumi lost herself in that moment, she took it to a personal level against a guy she's never met. The woman turned to her.

"Look…. I'm sorry" Izumi apologized.

"He wants me to get back with him. I'm fed up of all the shit he's put me thru" The woman tried to get a hold of herself.

"This is tango lima 32 requesting an ambulance" Tyson said over the radio.

Izumi looked at the woman and took a couple of steps towards her.

"I'm sorry officer for the trouble" the woman said.

"I'm the one who's sorry. What's your name?" Izumi responded.

"Josie" the woman replied.

"My name is Izumi, would you like to tell me why he was putting hands on you?" Izumi used a rather compassionate tone. She really sympathized with victims of violent crimes, on plain sight she seemed quiet but deeply she cared for people in bad situations.

"He came drunk and I told Lou to go away….. and then he broke in and started to pound on me" said Josie as she was trying to hold her tears.

"You don't deserve to be put thru this" Izumi placed her hand on Josie's shoulder.

"Thank you…" Josie replied.

Moments later more cops and paramedics showed up, Lou was placed on a stretcher and taken to an ambulance which would take him to the E.R. Izumi along with Tyson and Josie were downstairs by another ambulance, Josie was also getting treated by paramedics. Despite her injuries, Josie didn't need urgent medical attention.

"Wow… you really messed up that guy" said an officer to Izumi.

"You see…. Wonder Woman is at it again" another cop commented.

"Izumi, we need to talk" Tyson said with a serious tone.

"Look, Ty. I'm sorry about what happened back there" Izumi knew Tyson wasn't happy about what just happened with Lou. She was known to be a loose cannon.

"I've been covering you ever since we've became partners. You can't be doing all this gunning and running, you can do better than this" Tyson responded.

"This is the 'who-knows-how-many-times-this-yahoo' has beaten Josie. He can't be doing this to her" Izumi protested.

"He's gonna file a complaint against you, I can see that coming. I can only cover you for so long" Tyson continued his lecture.

As Izumi and Tyson were talking, a black undercover SUV pulled up close to the second ambulance. A 42 year old male emerged from the passenger seat. He had stocky built and had short black hair, he was also wearing a police uniform with different insignias. He approached Tyson and Izumi.

"What a hell just happened?" the man asked.

"Sergeant Vargas, we weren't expecting you?" said Tyson nervously.

"After I heard what you two did…. I had to come" Sgt. Troy Vargas replied.

"It's nothing we can't handle, our suspect was combative and we had to do what needed to be done" Tyson explained.

"Save it Wallace! As for you De Souza… I know you like to think you can just run around and fuck things up! There are other things more important than dealing with domestic disturbances!" Sgt. Vargas yelled.

"That man was a threat, just like my partner said. We had to stop this guy" Izumi barked back.

"Don't get cute… you may think you're doing your job but really? Who gives a damn about domestic disputes? You keep lolligaging with petty stuff like this" Sgt. Vargas continued.

"Sir, with all due respect. This guy broke into that girl's apartment and assaulted her, we had to do what was needed" Tyson insisted.

"Ok… you said this guy needed to be taken care of but in our line of work these type of women are always provoking these kind of incidents" Sgt. Vargas responded.

"Sir…." Tyson tried to continue the argument.

"Just keep your partner on a short leash, will you?" Sgt. Vargas turned around and walked away.

"A real dick…." Izumi felt contempt for Sgt. Vargas, he always had something to say to idealist cops. Sometimes she wondered if Sgt. Vargas was on the take.

"Don't sweat it. But seriously… things like this had put cops out of the job or behind bars" Tyson turned to Izumi.

"Look, I know you care but…" Izumi was cut short.

"Care about you? Ha! I'm your partner but I have a wife and kid to go back to" Tyson said jokingly.

"Right" Izumi smiled, she knew her partner's main concern in life was his wife and daughter. Both cops walked towards their squad car and left the scene.

Two hours later

Fairhaven Police Department HQ

Downtown Fairhaven

Izumi sat by herself in the women's locker room, she changed from her police uniform to her civilian clothes which consisted of blue jeans, a white tank top and a black hoodie with a pair of black Converse to match. She was on her smart phone checking her messages on a rather "popular" social media app.

After checking all those "relevant" status updates and stuff, Izumi made her way out of the locker room towards the parking lot. The police parking lot had endless rows of marked and unmarked patrol cars.

"Heading home?" Tyson walked up to Izumi, he was wearing a pair of cargo pants, a t-shirt and a baseball cap.

Izumi nodded. After a heavy day of police work, all she wanted was to get home.

"I'm sorry for what happened early. I'm worried about you throwing yourself like that" Tyson said.

"This is what we do" Izumi responded.

"Maybe one day when you start a family you'll understand. Maybe you should go out on a date with one of the guys from SWAT" Tyson suggested.

Izumi smiled "The last guy I've dated was back in college and that didn't turn out very well. And besides, I don't see myself with a family"

"Just think about it. I don't think you wanna grow old and have a bunch of cats running around" Tyson teased.

Izumi and Tyson walked towards her car, a cherry red Nissan Silvia S15 imported from Japan with an RB26 engine from a Nissan Skyline GT-R. Izumi had that car for a few years, she has won many races with it. At least that's a faster car than the Dodge Charger patrol car she has to drive.

"I have a cousin I can set you up with" said Tyson.

"You need to go home and spend time with the family" Izumi responded as she got in her car.

"By the way you should come tomorrow for dinner, Leanne is making her old family special" Tyson said.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow" Izumi smiled as she closed her door, then she started her car. The RB26 engine gave a mild roar as it came to life. Tyson just looked at the car as it drove away from the parking lot.

"You gotta stop feeling angry all the time, partner" Tyson said before he turned around and walked towards his vehicle….. Time to call it a night.

_The Junkie's notes: Remember back in NFS Undercover Chronicles it was mentioned that Izumi sent a guy to the hospital for a domestic dispute. Here's how it happened and if you haven't read that story then I suggest hit the back button and scroll down and check it out. Next Chapter we got ourselves a race so check back in a couple of days. One Love!_


	5. Just a Race

Chapter 4 – Just a Race

Tuesday, August 27

Ripley's Point, Fairhaven.

11:00 PM.

Another late night in Fairhaven, while most people try to catch on some good rest before another day of work; some people gather around Ripley's Point industrial area. Famous for its nuclear plant and being one of the most desolated places making it a good venue for street racing. Crown dr was a long straight road and it had multiple cars parked on the side which consisted of imports, muscle and exotics. Amongst them was a 1969 Chevy Camaro parked.

"Nice of you dropping by" said a man wearing dread locks wearing baggy jeans and a basketball jersey.

"Same rookies here as usual" Manny responded, he was wearing black slack pants, a gray shirt with a black tie.

"You shouldn't waste your time here. I hear you're going pro in the cage fighting business" said Mason, the guy with the dreadlocks.

"This is my last race for a while" Manny answered as he loosened his tie.

"Seriously… word on the streets is that some Italians have some beef with you over some job" Mason was very well connected on the streets and knew some of the criminal organizations in the city.

"I'm not even worried about it" Manny sounded confident.

"I know they've killed many up and coming racers and even those with talent" Mason warned.

"Anyway, got anyone I can take their lunch money?" Manny asked.

Just a few feet away was a red Nissan Silvia S15 pulling up and parked across the street from where Manny's Camaro was parked.

"A newbie?" said Mason as he saw the S15.

The S15's door opened. The driver, a young half Japanese and half European female emerged from the car wearing a black mini-skirt with black thigh boots to match and a white tube top. She had her hair brown hair down with a bang covering part of her half side of her face. She looked around as if she was looking for someone to race against.

Mason walked up to a Chinese-American racer seating on the hood of his Acura Integra Type R.

"My man right there says he can take you on" said Mason.

The Integra driver looked at Manny "Hell no, he already beat me twice"

"Come on, we can double the stakes" Mason insisted.

"I'll take that bet" Izumi walked up to Mason.

Mason turned around and took a good look at the female racer "Are you sure? Maybe you should look from the side lines"

"I'll do more than that, in fact I'm taking on anyone you wanna set me up with" Izumi wasn't going to back down, she wanted to leave the life of a cop behind for the time being.

"I'll take you on" Manny walked up to both Izumi and Mason.

"Come on, Manny. I'll find someone, don't waste your time with this little girl" Mason said.

Manny ignored Mason and focused his attention on Izumi "Is that your ride?"

Izumi nodded.

"Good luck taking on my Camaro, by the way my name is Manny"

"Izumi"

"Nice to meet you" Manny shook Izumi's hand.

Izumi smiled as she walked back to her car, Manny did the same and moments later the Nissan S15 and the Camaro lined up. People attending the race notice both cars and started to make their bets, some people favoring the S15 while others favored the Camaro. Mason stood on the side.

"Are you ready?" Mason yelled out.

Both cars revved their engines, the loud sound of the RB26 and LS motors filled the street like two dogs barking and growling at one another ready to fight.

"Go!" Mason signaled the start and without hesitation both cars took off from the starting line. The Camaro was on the lead by a car length. The loud roar of the LS motor overshadowed the purring sound of the RB26's exhaust and the hissing sound of the HKS blow off valve connected to the Garret twin turbo system. Manny before he made a name for himself in the world of professional cage fighting, he was one of the best racers in Olympic City. He wasn't so much different from Izumi who hailed from Bayview.

The Camaro took a left turn towards a narrower street, the Nissan S15 drifted around that same corner. Manny saw Izumi's car behind him from his rearview mirror. He stepped on the accelerator and gained more distance. Izumi noticed that and grew frustrated as she stepped on the accelerator as well but couldn't match the Camaro's acceleration. In the past Izumi didn't have much of a problem defeating muscle cars.

"Damn it" Izumi bit her lip as she tried to catch up. Manny then turned left and ran thru an "S" shaped turn. Izumi took the twist and turns from and angle in order to save her tires. After clearing the last turn was a stretch of road, Manny stepped on the accelerator and gained more distance. Izumi had no choice but to spray NOS in order to pass Manny, the S15 quickly caught up with the Camaro.

"Not bad" Manny said as the S15 was able to catch up, soon enough came a railroad crossing with the gates coming down as a train was about to cross. Manny used his NOS to beat the train at the crossing and cleared it before the train crossed. Izumi followed suit but the train was already crossing and with an incredible display of skills, she made the S15 drift right in front of the train. Literally missing the train by mere inches.

"Damn! She's crazy" said Manny as he could see the S15 still on his tail, he was surprised even.

"Sorry but this is where I'll pass you" said Izumi as she shifted gears. Both cars turned right into an abandoned steel mill, busting the gate in the process. Both cars turned to Block st as they headed towards the shipyard. As Manny raced thru the endless rows of containers and crates, Izumi made a right turn which she used to cut thru right on Rockwood dr. Manny made it back into the street as well just to find out Izumi passed him.

"You got skills… I give you that" said Manny as he downshifted.

The red S15 drifted towards the left on Block st and headed towards the old nuclear plant. The Camaro fishtailed as it turned. It was a long stretch and the Camaro's V8 was able to match the S15's RB26 when it caught up. Then both cars turned left on Crown dr, the Camaro was starting to pass the S15. Izumi stepped on the accelerator and used her last spray of NOS to stay head to head with the Camaro on the last stretch towards the finish line.

"You're good…" Manny downshifted to gain more RPMs in order to stay ahead. The S15 was poking its front bumper by an inch ahead of the Camaro when suddenly Izumi felt a sudden decrease of power in her car.

"Damn it, not now!" Izumi saw her rival pulling away from her.

The Camaro crossed the finish line, the crowd roared in excitement as they saw Manny defeating Izumi by a car length.

"Damn!" Izumi couldn't believe she had lost, not only she lost the race but she lost $5000 on that race. The Camaro came to a complete stop and Manny exited the vehicle.

"You made us some bread" Mason handed Manny $10,000 grand.

"Not bad for my last race" Manny responded.

Izumi exited her car and opened the hood, she noticed a hose from the NOS direct port was leaking as well as a busted vacuum hose from the intercooler "It had to happen tonight"

"What happened to your car?" Manny walked up to Izumi.

"My intercooler messed up and busted a vacuum hose" Izumi responded with frustration in her voice.

"You used too much NOS, maybe you should consider switching to muscle cars" Manny said as he looked at the mess inside the S15's hood.

"I'm not driving those" Izumi responded.

"Let me ask you something" Manny took a quick look at Izumi.

"Yeah"

"Were you really confident you were gonna clear that train?" Manny asked.

"I can't really put it into words but I just saw how fast the train was going and made my move" Izumi explained as she closed the hood.

"Too bad we won't be able to have a rematch anytime soon" Manny lamented the fact that it was his last race for a while.

"Why's that?" Izumi asked.

"I'm about to go pro" Manny responded.

"I see… well good luck" Izumi said to Manny before she got in her car.

"I'll see ya around" Manny said, Izumi nodded as she rolled up her window and drove off. Manny walked towards his car and was ready to leave, after this race it was gonna be a long time before he had the chance to play around again.

As other racers got ready for another race, Manny drove off into the night as well.

_The Junkie's Notes: It wasn't easy to write this chapter so I had to play some NFS and Gran Turismo to draw some inspiration for this chapter. I'm very happy that I've gotten positive feedback for this story so I hope you're enjoying this story. Have a great and safe weekend!_


	6. Know Your Place, Rookie!

Chapter 5 – Know your place, rookie!

Wednesday, August 28th

Callaghan District, 10:25 a.m.

On the following day after her defeat at that street race, Izumi was back on her daily grind as a patrol officer. She looked somewhat gloomy about her loss to Manny, her partner Tyson Wallace noticed that but she couldn't just flat out say that she was street racing on her spare time.

"You seem off today" Tyson remarked as he was driving the Dodge Charger patrol car.

"I'm alright" Izumi looked at the busy street.

"You don't seem like it" Tyson responded.

The patrol car was cruising on Hawk Avenue, close to a chemical plant. It seemed like most offenders were taking a break since there wasn't much going on.

"I know it's not much of a happy topic for you but you've never talked about your family and you don't seem to know much people here" Tyson mentioned.

"I pretty much don't have a family" Izumi answered with a cold tone as she felt uncomfortable about the subject at hand.

"Come on… There must be a proud Mr. and Mrs. De Souza somewhere" Tyson insisted.

Izumi took a deep breathe "I do have a mom and dad but they're not proud of me…. In fact we're not on speaking terms"

"What happened?" Tyson inquired, to him family is very important since he was raised in a blue collar family in Redview County. He was the fourth out of six siblings.

"Do you really want to know?" Izumi said with annoyance in her tone of voice.

"Any available unit… there's a possible 187 in the aqueduct entrance on Maplewood Street in Callaghan District" The dispatch announced on the radio, interrupting the conversation.

"This is Tango Lima 32, we're on our way" Tyson responded over the radio as he hit the sirens. As the police cruiser raced thru the streets, most traffic pulled to the side.

"I guess we'll continue this conversation after we wrap the 187 up" said Tyson.

Five minutes later…

The Dodge Charger cruiser stopped in front of the gate that led into the aqueduct that was part of Fairhaven's sewer system. The gate seemed damage as if a vehicle ran straight thru it.

"Let's check it out" said Tyson as he got out of the car, Izumi nodded and exited the car as well. Both officers pulled their guns out as they proceeded inside the aqueduct. Once they walked down a ramp, they noticed a wrecked 1969 Chevy Camaro. The car looked familiar to Izumi.

"It can't be…" Izumi walked to the car and saw nobody inside.

"Izumi, look" Tyson pointed at a man that was lying down about 100 ft from the wreckage. They walked towards what appeared a dead body facing down. Izumi knelt down and checked for pulse, to her surprise there was pulse but it was very weak.

"He's alive" Izumi said as she rolled the man over, once he was facing up she looked shocked.

"What's wrong?" Tyson asked.

"My God! Manny…. Who did this to you?!" Izumi recognized the man who happened to be the racer who defeated her the previous night. Manny was unconscious and covered in blood.

"You know him?" Tyson inquired.

"Call an ambulance" Izumi replied, Tyson nodded.

"This is Tango Lima 32, requesting an ambulance on location of the possible 187…." Tyson called on the radio.

"Hang in there, Manny!" Izumi said as she put her hand under Manny's head and put her bullet-proof vest as a pillow. Then she noticed a dagger stuck on Manny's mid-section which had a skull on its handle. To her surprise, the knife looked very familiar. A quick flashback from Gianna's murder came to her mind.

Moments later, an ambulance along with a fire truck and a bunch of patrol cars arrived at the scene. Manny was placed on a stretcher with an I.V. placed on his right arm. It didn't take long for news crews to show at the scene as well. As Manny was taken to the ambulance, Izumi was walking right behind the paramedics.

"Could you let me know anything that goes on with him?" Izumi asked one of the paramedics.

"Are you one of the police investigators that will handle this case?" the paramedic replied with a question.

"Well… I'm not the lead detective if that's what you're asking. I'm a friend of his" Izumi said.

"I understand your concern but I can't release any info unless you're handling the case" the paramedic replied.

"I understand but I need to know…." Izumi pleaded with the paramedic.

"I'm sorry" the paramedic got inside the ambulance with Manny already inside and shut the door.

Izumi felt frustrated as she saw the ambulance leave the scene.

"What was that all about?" Tyson asked.

"I know him" Izumi responded as she turned and walked towards the wrecked Camaro.

"I noticed that… Manny am I right?" Tyson followed Izumi.

Izumi knelt down and scanned what was left inside the car, then she reached inside the driver's door window and grabbed a cell phone and a wallet. She opened the wallet and saw nothing suspicious… just a driver's license, a couple of credit cards and $100 dollars cash.

Suddenly a red late model Ford Mustang Cobra stopped at the crime scene. The driver, an African-American male in his mid-30's. Standing 6'1 tall and in good shape, was wearing a gray business suit with a red tie and a bald head to match.

"Why isn't the crime scene been secured?!" the man asked with an angry tone towards one of the cops at the scene.

"I'm sorry sir but I just got here" said the officer.

"Who was the first unit to respond?" the man asked. It was obvious he had some authority with the police.

"I believe it was Wallace and De Souza" the cop pointed at Tyson and Izumi who were by the wrecked car.

"Aw great…" said the man, then he approached the two officers.

"What a hell do you two think are doing?" the man asked.

"Who might you be?" Izumi used her usual smart-ass tone.

"Detective Demetrious Harper, Vice Unit. And you are messing with my crime scene" the man identified himself as he flashed his badge.

"Give her a break, Dame" Tyson replied.

"Tyson, You're not in SWAT anymore… you're just a patrol officer and your trainee is fucking up with evidence" Dame had complete disdain for patrol officers.

"Look, you don't have to be an ass about this. We're trying to help out" Izumi barked at Dame.

Dame just chuckled "Help? You wanna help? Ok… then start by placing yellow tape around and don't let reporters inside"

Izumi angrily clenched her fist and walked towards Dame but Tyson grabbed her by her arm and shook his head "Izumi, don't do it"

"I've had it with this guy" Izumi stared hard at Dame.

"Listen to your partner, Azami or whatever your name is. This is way over your league" Dame said, mocking Izumi and even saying her name wrong.

Izumi angrily walked away.

"Azami…. aren't you forgetting something… that wallet belongs to me, now since this is MY case" Dame continued his mocking of Izumi as he demanded Manny's belongings.

Izumi walked back and handed Manny's wallet to Dame "Its Izumi….."

"Don't worry… I don't need to remember it… samurai-girl" Dame responded.

"Asshole" Izumi muttered as she walked away from Dame.

As Izumi walked away, Dame turned to Tyson.

"Keep your friend out of my business or I will" Dame said angrily.

"No need to be a dick… she's only doing her job" Tyson replied with the same tone as Dame's.

Meanwhile….

Izumi got inside her patrol car and pulled Manny's cell phone "I'm not standing on the sidelines"

Tyson walked back to the patrol car and got inside as well.

"Your friend is a real dick" Izumi said as she placed the cellphone back in her pocket.

"I know but Dame is one of the lead detectives of the Vice Unit. He's got a lot of power in the police department so I'd stay calm if I were you" Tyson replied.

Izumi took a deep breath "I just don't understand why you are so calm about this after the way he talked to you"

"I pic my battles and it's not worth it" Tyson said as he turned the ignition over "Anyways… do you mind filling me in?"

The patrol car pulled out of the crime scene as the lead detective was handling business.

"I know the guy…" Izumi responded.

"I notice that… but how?" Manny merged back into traffic. The street was getting more congested as people were slowing down to check what was going on.

"I met him last night… at a street race" Izumi said.

"Street race…. Now I wanna hear that" Tyson had a smirk on his face.

"I do some street racing….." Izumi said nervously.

Tyson shook his head "I had a feeling you were doing that. After all, you drive a modified car….. But don't worry, your secret is safe"

"Thank you" said Izumi.

"Covering your ass will become a full time job for me" Tyson laughed.

"Look, Ty. There's something you need to know" Izumi said with a serious tone.

"I know… it's about this guy Manny. But you can tell me whatever's on your mind tonight" Tyson said.

"Tonight?" Izumi had a puzzled look on her face.

"Remember? Leann is making dinner and Audrey's been asking me when you're coming over again" Tyson replied.

"Don't worry, I'll be there" Izumi smiled. Tyson's wife, Leann was very grateful that Izumi kept Tyson safe. His daughter, Audrey was very fond of Izumi as well. How could she say no?

_The Junkie's notes: I had to go back and read every chapter from my first story so I wouldn't make any continuity mistake. That's why it took me a bit longer to publish this chapter. Anyway… I will release the next chapter soon. I send big shout out to my fellow writer Luna TFK… check out her work too…. _


	7. A Taste of a Normal Life

Chapter 6 – A Taste of a Normal Life

Wednesday, August 28th

Tyson's house, McClaine district.

7:15 pm

Tyson's house was located in a quiet neighborhood in the McClaine district of Fairhaven. The outside of the 2 story home including the lawn were kept. Out on the street was Izumi's S15 parked outside.

"Can you break into the phone?" Izumi said over her cellphone.

"Already did… you can pick it up tonight" a young man's voice was heard on the other side of the line.

"Great… you're a genius" Izumi's voice sounded rather optimistic after knowing she could find out what happened to Manny.

"Ok… I'll see you tonight at that racing spot" the guy said.

"Thanks a lot, I owe you one" Izumi said before she ended the call.

It was a rainy evening and the heavy raindrops could be felt on the top of the Nissan S15, good thing Izumi had an umbrella since her attire which consisted of a pair of blue jeans, a white blouse and black high heels weren't the right choice for bad weather. Izumi stepped out of her vehicle and climbed a flight of stairs towards the front door.

"I was wondering what took you so long" Tyson opened the door, he was wearing blue jeans and a basketball jersey.

"I had to run a quick errand but here… I brought some pie" Izumi handed a box that contained apple pie she picked up from a local super-market on her way.

"Come in" said Tyson.

The inside of the house was nicely decorated, the tasty scent of home cooking filled the air. Izumi and Tyson walked towards the kitchen where his wife, Leann was doing the finishing touches of her family's secret recipe for Fettuccine Alfredo.

"Izumi, how you've been?" Leann greeted Izumi, she stood 5'7 and had slim complexion. She was wearing a white sleeveless short dress with her black hair down.

"You know me…. Keeping your husband out of trouble" Izumi answered.

"I know… he can be a handful" said Leann.

From behind a young 7-year old girl wearing a red dress ran and jumped towards Izumi and wrapped her arms around her.

"You haven't forgotten about me" said the little girl.

"Of course not" Izumi replied as she wrapped her arms around the girl as well.

"Come on, Audrey. Let Izumi breathe for a second" Leann said.

"It's alright" Izumi smiled at Leann.

"Have you gotten any better at Gran Turismo?" Audrey asked with her sweet, innocent voice.

"I've been too busy, sweetie" Izumi replied.

Tyson laughed "Audrey taught me how to play that game… I guess I'm getting old since all I know is Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat"

"Yeah dad, you're getting old" said Audrey.

"I bet you tomorrow's coffee I can beat you in Gran Turismo" Tyson said to Izumi.

"You're on" Izumi accepted Tyson's challenge.

Leann shook her head "I have a kid for a husband"

Tyson and Izumi headed to the living room along with Audrey to play Gran Turismo on the PS3. Tyson picked a Corvette C6 and Izumi picked a Nissan GT-R. At the beginning of the race, everything was even but eventually Izumi took the lead.

"Dad, you're not doing what I taught you" Audrey looked at Tyson's car losing control and slamming into the side barriers while Izumi was handling her car very well. Their laughs could be heard all the way into the kitchen where Leann was.

"Someone is buying coffee tomorrow… I want my latte frozen this time" Izumi said with joy in her voice, she remembers playing video games when she was younger. But more to it, she enjoy living a piece of the family life she didn't have. Being born in a wealthy family didn't leave space for quality family time.

After half an hour dinner was ready.

At the dinner table everyone was enjoying the Fettuccine Alfredo Leann cooked.

"This is really tasty" said Izumi.

"I'm glad you like it, my grandma was from Italy and she taught me how to make it" Leann responded.

"I visited Italy back when I was a kid" Izumi responded.

"You never told me you went to Italy" Tyson said.

"I had a family once" Izumi said.

Everyone kept digging in as they were talking about Italian cuisine, eating the main course they ate Izumi's apple pie. She wasn't much of a cook but sure knew of many places where good food was made.

"So tell me, Izumi… are you seeing anyone?" Leann asked.

"With this job? I don't have the time to be in a relationship" Izumi responded.

"I've tried convincing her to go out with one of the guys from SWAT but she doesn't want to" Tyson said.

"You're young and beautiful… you could be with a real nice guy" Leann insisted.

"Thank you" Izumi blushed.

"Someone's turning red" Audrey teased.

"Yes indeed" Tyson said.

Everyone laughed…

Leann looked at Izumi "So… what brought you to Fairhaven? You're from Olympic City, aren't you?"

"I'm from Bayview actually" Izumi responded.

"We got an uncle in Bayview" said Audrey.

"That's a long way" Leann also commented.

"I studied criminal justice back home and after graduation I've received many job offers from different police departments. Fairhaven was the most appealing" Izumi responded to Leann's question.

"I see" Leann said.

"Do you have a mom and dad…. Brothers and sisters?" Audrey asked.

Izumi looked at Audrey with a tender look "I do have a mom and dad but no brothers or sisters, honey"

"And where are they?" Audrey asked with curiosity in her voice. Tyson knew family wasn't a happy topic for Izumi but he also noticed she was opening up to his wife and daughter.

"Well… My mom lives in Japan and my dad in many places…. One day he can be in Portugal and the next in Spain" Izumi responded in a very sweet tone.

"Wow… that sounds like faraway" Audrey commented.

"Yes it is, sweetie" Izumi responded with a smile on her face.

Tyson knew that wasn't a happy topic for his partner but found it interesting how she was opening up to his wife and daughter. Izumi seemed totally different… she was sweet and caring. After a long chat, Audrey was in the living room watching TV and Leann was putting away the left overs in the fridge. Izumi and Tyson were on the deck located in the backyard. From there the city's skyscrapers were in plain sight.

"My wife and daughter love you" said Tyson.

"They're very sweet…. You're very fortunate" Izumi responded.

Tyson looked at the city lights "So… your mom is in Japan and your dad travels a lot… that's interesting"

Izumi took a deep breathe "It's more complicated than that… but you deserve an explanation"

"No… I don't. I understand it's not a happy topic for you" Tyson said.

Izumi turned to Tyson and looked at him with a serene look in her eyes "Its ok… I'll tell you"

Leann walked outside to the deck as well "Look, Izumi. Don't listen to Tyson… he can be a gossiper"

"It's alright, Leann" Izumi insisted.

Leann put her arm around Tyson's waist and leaned on him, Izumi took a step back and leaned against the hand rail.

"You probably won't believe me…." Izumi looked down at the floor.

"Are you a millionaire?" Tyson asked.

"Not me… my father is" Izumi answered.

"You're father?" Leann asked.

"Have you heard of Taelon Industries?" Izumi asked both.

"The real estate and stock trading company…. Don't tell me you're related to Joao De Souza"

Izumi nodded "That's my father"

"You're a millionaire?!" Tyson and Leann said in unison.

"I'm not a millionaire… We're not on speaking terms" Izumi said.

"So your mom is…" Leann said.

"Kiyomi De Souza… well her maiden name was Nishimura" Izumi responded.

"I've seen pictures on the news and you do look like her" Leann commented.

"Yeah… I guess" Izumi said with sadness in her voice.

"Wow… partner" Tyson said.

"Long story made short…. I was eighteen when my father had the fun idea of arranging a marriage between me and the son of a big time politician from Portugal…. I was disgusted by his idea of basically selling his daughter for exchange of business opportunities. I was living in Japan at the time so I packed my bags and took all my savings and came back to the States. I went to college and then here I am… wearing a badge" Izumi explained.

"So you and your family?" Tyson asked.

"I'm dead to them… that's why you'll never see my name on the papers and magazines when they talk about Joao's family" Izumi said with anger.

"I'm sorry" said Leann.

"It's alright" Izumi replied.

"Well... you can trust us, partner. We'll be here for you" Tyson felt sympathy for Izumi after listening to her story and he understood why she seemed cold and uncaring on the surface. He also felt it wasn't the right to ask about the whole deal with Manny.

_The Junkie's notes: I know… maybe some of you are asking "why is chapter so much around the whole family topic?" My answer is this… I felt it was a good opportunity to look at Izumi's past and how she became a badass instead of a spoiled princess. But don't worry… I'm not gonna venture into the realm of daddy issues and the stuff you could've seen in Dr. Phil or my personal favorite Jerry Springer. By the way I wanted to pay homage to Gran Turismo, Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat. I grew up playing those games….. One Love_


	8. Back in the Swing of Things

Chapter 7 – Back in the Swing of Things

Wednesday, August 28th

Hughes Park, Fairhaven

10:00 p.m.

It was a late night on the outskirts Hughes Park, a luxurious neighborhood in the city of Fairhaven. Many cars lined up on the exit towards the canyons, as usual there were all kinds of vehicles but in this case the majority were high end European vehicles such as Ferrari and Lamborghini. Amongst the few imports was Izumi's red Nissan Silvia S15.

"Are you on your way?" Izumi said over the phone.

"Yeah…. I'm almost there" the young guy she was talking to earlier replied.

"Ok…. I'm waiting for you" Izumi said before she hung up. As more cars were lining up and for her surprise, Izumi saw the same guy who organized the race from the previous nights. She remembered this guy was well acquainted with Manny. Five minutes later… a blue late model VW GTI parked next to the Nissan S15. A young Caucasian guy, around the age of 18 emerged from the car. He was 5'11 and was wearing blue baggy jeans and a gray hoodie, his hair was faded short.

"It was about time" Izumi said to herself as she got out of her car as well.

"Hey beautiful" the young guy greeted.

"Hey geek, how you've been?" Izumi replied with a bit of sarcasm.

"That's cold…. And here I am breaking my back unlocking this phone for you" the young guy complained.

"I'm only kidding, Dylan. Can't you take a joke?" Izumi said.

"Very funny" Dylan responded.

"So did you bring it?" Izumi asked.

"Um…. I had to sell it… you know… I'm a struggling university student and gas isn't cheap these days" Dylan replied.

"You did what?!" Izumi felt irate for a second.

"Here…. You're not the only one with a sense of humor" Dylan handed the phone back to Izumi.

"Hahaha" Izumi found the joke lame.

Izumi swiped the screen and gained access to the smartphone, she quickly looked at the last messages and phone numbers. She knew she could get some straight answers or at least she knew where to start looking.

"Dylan, you're a genius!" Izumi hugged Dylan and kissed him on his cheek.

Dylan blushed for a second "We should go out for dinner or something"

"How about I make your last speeding tickets disappear" Izumi said with a sweet tone on her voice.

"That's cold…." Dylan had a crush on Izumi and that's the main reason he hacked into Manny's smartphone.

On the other side of the street was Mason, the organizer from the previous night's race. He was leaning on the hood of his BMW Z4 talking to two girls in their 20's. Izumi took a good look at him.

"Do you know who that is?" Dylan asked.

"His name is Mason, he organizes some of the racing in this part of the city" Izumi responded.

"I see… if you don't mind me asking… why are you so interested on what's on the phone?" Dylan continued to inquire.

"A friend almost got killed this morning" Izumi answered.

"A friend or something more?" Dylan wanted to know more, and to Izumi's irritation…. The questioning got on her nerves.

"Why does everything need to have a romantic context with you?" Izumi asked as she felt annoyed.

Dylan scratched his head "Sorry…."

"It's also part of my job to find out who tried to kill him… that's all" Izumi dismissed Dylan's interrogation session.

"Look who showed up again" Mason said as he saw Izumi just across from him "Ladies, excuse me for a second". Mason started to walk towards Izumi.

"I see you fixed that toy car of yours" Mason said.

"Yeah… but I'm here to ask you about Manny" Izumi replied.

"I've heard… he's had one bad accident" Mason commented.

"It wasn't an accident… someone tried to kill him" Izumi said.

Mason shook his head "I guess that's something the cops should deal with"

"Exactly" Izumi pulled her badge.

"Oh shit! Five-0!" Mason freaked out.

"Shhhhh! I'm not here to bust the race" Izumi put her hand on Mason's mouth.

Mason pushed Izumi's hand from him "Then what do I owe this pleasant visit…. Officer?"

"All I want to know is who tried to murder Manny" Izumi said.

"I don't deal with cops so if you're not here to bust the race then I have pressing business to attend. But if you feel lucky, you can race me tonight and I'll let you know what I know" Mason said.

"Ok… If that will make you talk" Izumi said.

Mason walked back to his car.

"Izumi, are you sure you can take on this guy?" Dylan asked.

"Uhum" Izumi nodded and got inside her car.

Dylan sank in his thoughts.

"Are you coming or what?" Izumi said as she started her car "You said you wanted to go out with me and you've been bugging me about wanting to see me race"

"Well… yeah, why not" Dylan got inside the Nissan S15 as well.

The BMW and Nissan S15 lined up at the starting line. The crowd as usual started to make their bets, since they knew Izumi lost against Manny; most people made their bets favoring Mason.

One of Mason's girlfriends stood between the two cars, she pointed at Mason and in return he revved his engine. Then she pointed at Izumi and she revved her engine as well, the sound of the RB26 engine was followed by the hissing noise from the blow off valve.

"GO!" the girl dropped her hands to signal the start of the race. Both cars started evenly and quickly raced through the on ramp towards I-92. After going thru a long straight, both cars negotiated the first turn. The BMW handled with more of a "grip" style while the Nissan S15 drifted around the turn.

"Damn! She wasn't driving like this last night!" Mason thought to himself.

Both cars were swerving and cutting thru traffic.

"You got a speed camera coming up after this turn" Dylan said to Izumi as he looked at his smartphone.

"Can you do something about it?" Izumi asked.

"Are you kidding? With my eyes closed" Dylan used a special app designed by him to hack into cameras, computers and all kinds of electronics. The camera was down by the time the Nissan and the BMW raced thru. An off ramp was close and Izumi took it and turned left and raced towards the mountains.

"That broad is crazy" Mason complained.

The road was narrow and several twist and turns came along the way. Izumi used her drifting skills to clear each corner with precision. Mason in the other hand was using the grip on his tires which resulted in wearing them out.

"You have an uphill coming up after this turn" Dylan said .

Izumi downshifted and as soon she came out of the turn she used NOS to keep a good speed. Mason fearing he was going to lose, also used NOS and started to bump Izumi's car from behind.

"Damn!" Dylan said as he felt the bump.

Mason tried to cause the S15 to spin out of control, after clearing the uphill was a very steep downhill with several twist and turns. The BMW clipped its front against the S15, causing it to spin out of control. The BMW passed the import. Izumi downshifted and revved the engine as she tried to regain control, after spinning for a few seconds she was able to regain control.

"Ok…. My turn" Izumi said as she hit the second shot of NOS. The car raced thru the turns, drifting around them. There was another on ramp that led back to I-92, Mason took the ramp and victory was within his grasp…. Until he saw his rearview mirror.

"What a hell!" Mason said.

"Bend over!" Izumi said as she rammed the BMW, forcing it out of the road. The BMW fishtailed and violently spun out of control, crossing the median into incoming traffic.

"Oh shit!" Mason shut his eyes at the sight of a semi coming straight to him. Izumi used her last shot of NOS to push Mason's car out and keeping it from getting hit by the semi. Fortunately for Izumi, her car only suffered minor scratches.

Izumi got out of her car with her gun drawn, Dylan also got out of the car.

"Damn!" Mason opened the door of his now wrecked car and crawled out of it.

"Don't move!" Izumi commanded.

"I guess I'm busted" Mason said after he coughed.

"I told you I'm not here to arrest anyone even thought I should for trying to push me off the road" Izumi replied.

"It's not personal…." Mason said.

"Then you owe me something, mister" Izumi said jokingly as she put her gun away.

"He tried to kill us! Maybe I should show him" Dylan said as he got closer.

Mason weakly chuckled "I can smell the testosterone and hormones from miles away, kid"

"Don't mind him… just tell me what you know" Izumi said.

"Ok…. This is what I know… Manny had a beef with some Italians" said Mason.

"Italians?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah… they wanted him to do a job but he turned it down" Mason explained as he leaned against his car.

"He said he was going pro… is he a in a professional race team?" Izumi inquired.

"No… he's not racing professionally, he's a cage fighter" Mason explained.

"Manny…. You mean Manny Perez? The new MMA pro?" Dylan asked.

Mason attempted to seat up "Even the geek knows about sports"

"But the question is who tried to set him up?" Izumi asked.

"Look… someone paid him a visit at the gym where he trains" Mason responded.

"And do you know where this gym is?" Izumi helped Mason get up.

"I don't know… I only know Manny for his street racing… I'm not an MMA fan but I'll tell you this though… these guys wacked several people who had either crossed them or had some sort of debt…. Few years ago they killed an F1 racer… that even made it on the news" Mason explained further.

"Gianna" Izumi thought to herself as she remembered that night and the knife that was used to kill her.

"I'm sorry but that's all I know…." Mason said.

Izumi nodded as she took a piece of cloth and wiped the blood running from Mason's head. Now there was a lead and the information that could be in Manny's phone, but the case is far from being resolved and Izumi has no idea what kind of hardships laid ahead.

_The Junkie's notes: Here I bring you two more chapter on this story, I hope I didn't bore you to death on the previous chapter. I just felt it was necessary to introduce some of Izumi's past so that's why I've decided to bring to chapters…. Thanks for all your support my people!_


End file.
